Murder in the Dungeon
by Kyubak
Summary: Imoen's taint starts showing up in the dungeon. A silhoutte is running through it and she follows it. Now she finds herself in a horrible situation. Reviews welcome. I don't own anything, everthing belongs to Bioware.


Murder in the Dungeon

The dungeon was almost welcoming with that spot they had found to sleep, thought Imoen.

She watched her friends sleeping. Jaheira's face was still tear-stained, no serene expression found in the druid, her face wincing in grief and despair, Khalid's death had striken her badly. Minsc was a bit better. He was hugging himself with his huge arms, or that seemed to Imoen until she heard a squeak from the ranger's direction. Imoen couldn't but smile at it. The thief Yoshimo sleeped, a peaceful espression crossing the Kara-Turan's face. And then, she looked at Miradel.

The necromancer's eyes where closed, yes. But there was a sense of fearful observation in them, even closed. She had suffered too much at Irenicus' hands, perhaps even more than Imoen.

Imoen couldn't sleep, for the tortures had taunted her to no end. Her dreams were corrupted by the wizard, whispering to her ear the very same words "You will learn", words which taunted her.

What would she learn? Why didn't he just tell her without the tortures? Her head was aching horribly when she put those thoughts in her young mind. She tried to sleep, but heard someone running. She reluctanly stood up, and saw a humanoid shadow.

What is going on? She asked to herself. Her head was aching even more, now she could swear that she heard voices, whispering full of seduction. She followed the shadow, and her head was almost screaming of pain, she winced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Imoen kept running through the dungeon's empty corridors, following the shadow. Then, she realized she was lost. Tears flowed through her face. What the hell is going on? She thought again, this time with more desesperation. Then, she entered in a strange room, rusty steel bars over a broken door. There were three men, two of them hooded, in black leather, and other with a black wizard-like tunic and a bow in his arms. Imoen's eyes went wide: they were assassins in search for Irenicus.

"Ha!, so we finally catched his servant. Hmm, you don't seem well armed. Hmf, anyway we shall finish this guild wars! Prepare to die!" Their bows started aiming at her chest, and she dropped herself on the floor before anyone shot, weeping. The assassins dropped their bows a bit. "Can't ya leave me alone? Please I don't know whatcha talking about!" wailed Imoen. The mage sneered at her "Why should we believe you? Kill this girl, now!". The pair of assassins aimed back at her, and tensed their bows. Imoen stood up then, glared at the wizard and started chanting a spell.

"What the... fools, she's a mage! Kill her before-" the wizard froze: she had already casted the spell. A pair of half ogres appeared near him, one held him with its massive strenght and the other went to fight one of the assassins, leaving Imoen and the third one for her to fight. Imoen's face gained again a hard, concentrated expression, her mouth moving in murmures and her skin became gray and hard, almost impenetrable. Then she started casting another spell, when she finished casting it, she vanished. The assassin's face showed a confused frown, then it winced: he was backstabbed.

Imoen saw the man's body fall to the floor, limp. Blood was flowing through the back's injurie. It was... exquisite. What the hell I'm thinking 'bout? Thought Imoen, scared of her own thoughts. Why did she found blood so tempting, so... beautiful? She shook those thoughts out of her head, trying to concentrate in the battle. The other assassin grabbed a strange bottle, filled of a purple liquid. Imoen gasped, it was an invisibility potion.

The assassin's invisibiliy faded out as soon as he stroke the half ogre. It's blood spilled out of the injurie. Beautiful red blood... What?! Imoen could not believe what she was thinking, why did she had those thoughts? Then she started chanting another spell, this one made her stronger. She grabbed her dagger and went for the assassin, who inmediatly tried to hit her with his short sword. She dodged the attack and hitted the man with her dagger right in the heart. Imoen looked anywhere else in order not to have the dark thoughts of violence, and gave with the mage.

The mage was struggling against the half-breed's strenght, failing miserably. Imoen approached at him, a cruel smile showing her teeth, "So I win, it seems" she grabbed her blood-stained dagger, and thrusted in his heart. Why did she smiled? Since when was she so violent? Probably a result of Irenicus' tortures. She cursed the mage.

She wanted to cry, she really wanted to. But instead she looked at the half ogre and show him a feline smile. She stabbed the creature. Then she could finally cry. She threw herself to the floor and wept.

Her chest was hurting her for so much crying. She saw a femenine silhouette approaching her. Her face was dirty, her black tunic showing the fact she was a necromancer, hair and eyes black, which contrasted her pale skin. It was Miradel.

She knelt at her and smiled. "Well done sister, just less regrets next time, please?". Imoen screamed in terror and fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She woke up, sweat flowing through all her body, She was still with her friends. She saw Miradel, who was looking at her peacefully. "You were having a dream, that's all". But for some reason, it was very real.


End file.
